


The Adventures of Gender Swapping

by 4n0nF4n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Big Ass, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Vore, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hermaphrodites, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nudity, Oral Vore, Original Fiction, Other, Sex, Sexy Times, Slice of Life, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: After quite the disastrous mishap in a professor's lab, boy now turned girl Alexander Russo has her life turned right upside down. Her friends abandon her, her parents disown her, and her college revokes her tuition and scholarship for tampering in a professor's lab without permission. With all hope lost, she only has one last chance at getting her life back together: her step-brother. Will things work out? Will she get her life back together? Read on and figure out for yourselves.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original work with heavy amounts of vore, nudity, sex, and a whole bunch of other things. If you don't find any of these appealing, turn around and now.

Alexander’s life was in absolute shambles.

It had all started 3 days ago; 3 days ago, where misery and hell were rife and would continue to plague her life until her eventual death. With the lack of a stable income, a road to higher education, or even the luxury of living with her parents, just the very concept of living on was enough to give clause to downing yet another bottle of whiskey. But she couldn't; no matter how appealing the idea was, she couldn't afford to be intoxicated while in her state of current peril.

She still remembers how her life had gotten to where it was and remembering how it had all begun gave rise to a starving anger, an anger that hungered for revenge. She remembers in stunning detail how she had tried to be a role model student and stop a couple of delinquents from frolicking in Professor Zachary's lab like a meadow, and how they so readily disregarded her warnings right before they decided it'd be hilarious to jam the door shut subsequently after activating the professor's Gender Bender. She can still recall how terrified she was as she attempted with all her might to unjam the door before the invention had gone off but even with her experience as a football player and many other sporty occupations throughout her academic life up till now, she had failed in her 2nd objective and was caught in the blast of the Gender Bender. The invention had worked miracles, turning Alex from a male to a female, and with surprising results as she had quite the number of enticing assets, but for some odd reason still kept her cock and balls from when she was a male.

However, if the unfortunate turn of events had stopped firmly there, then she would not be in the predicament she currently rests in. Instead, her life continued to derail into pure chaos as her parents disowned her after hearing her story, ignoring her plight and gifting her with the moniker 'Sin Incarnate'; they were pretty lax when it came to religion and such, but apparently switching genders was an offense. Then her expulsion from college due to a distinct lack of security in Professor Zachary's lab along with her firing from her job meant that she no longer had access to a stable revenue income or no longer had the means to obtain a stable revenue income. And while some of her male friends were willing to work out a compromise, granting them access to sex whenever they so choose, they joined the flock of 'Abandoning Alex' once they saw her 6 inch thick cock and tennis ball sized nutsack, which surprisingly were a far cry from when she was a male, and she was soon left with no friends to lean on.

It seemed that she was doomed for a life of poverty and loneliness… that is if she didn't have one final resort.

* * *

(At Peter's House)

Standing in front of the door, Alex couldn't help but feel inexplicably dirty. Inexplicably dirty in the way that she was standing on the doorstep of her step-brother, and even if it had been 6 entire months since their fallout, Peter was known to hold grudges, and what she did to him when she was also a 'him' was fucked up enough to give the lesser feline clause to ignore her pleas for years. It made the prospect of buying another shot of beer with whatever money she had left all the more desirable, but she couldn't afford that, and she needed help.

And so, it's with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, Alex raised her hand and knocked 5 times. It could have been more, it could have been less, but even in her daze of desperation, she was sure she counted 5 knocks. Her face grew from desperate to depressed when her knocks went unanswered for some time, until the sound of paper rustling and the ambiance of the many locks he had installed being unfastened, her heart leapt into her throat as the door creaked open.

In the small crack, Alex could make out the bloodshot red eyes that regarded her with confusion and suspicion. She only gave a small amount of thought to his eyes, assuming that they were a result of challenging work, and instead hoped beyond all belief that she wouldn't have to explain why a busty Tigress was standing on his doorstep. Unfortunately, the look on his face screamed 'Who the fuck is you'.

"Look, I know this is weird and all, but before I explain, I need you to promise not to freak out." Her introductory sentence was worded differently in her head, but her hazed mind prevented her from articulating her words in a way that didn't arouse suspicion.

She could see the way his eyes shifted as he processed what she had just said. "I ain't promisin' a stranger nothin'." He declared, closing the door somewhat.

Her eyes grew wider than saucers as she burned through all her responses that could remedy the situation. "Then I'm not a stranger Peter." She cursed herself for letting her heart dictate what came out her mouth, but obeying her brain was becoming less and less enticing with each passing second.

His eyes switched from suspicion to confusion, surveying the Tigress that stood before him. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but if you don't get the hell off my porch than I'm calling the cops." He warned, it would seem that suspicion ruled his conscious and he wasn't going to listen.

Alex's face fell as the possibility of her getting arrested was quite high, a Tigress knocking on a diminutive Siamese Cat's door in the dead of night gave enough clause for arrest. "Please Peter, I know this is weird for you, hell I'm still trying to wrap my head around, but I _implore_ you to listen to me." She pleaded, her eyes beginning to water as tears threatened to fall. "Even if it's a minute, I'll take what I can get and if you still don't want to listen, then I'll leave." She proposed.

Peter's muzzle only contorted into an angry confusion, he unfastened the chain lock and opened the door some more. "Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know my name?" He asked, his claws beginning to show as he discarded the idea of calling the police department and was fully prepared to take this Tigress out.

Even through her haze of confusion and desperation, his show of aggression caused the competitiveness in her to rear its ugly head. "Even as a chick, you haven't the slightest chance at scratching me Petey." She threatened, her own claws beginning to unsheathe, their size dwarfing Peter's.

However, upon hearing her utter the moniker 'Petey', the Siamese's face began to soften, and he retracted his claws. His mouth opened to say something, but the sparkle of confusion had combusted into a fire of bewilderment as he surveyed the unknown entity standing before him. "Only one person calls me that… Alex, is that you?" He questioned after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Alex knew it was now or never, so she nodded. "The one and only."

But despite her assurance, Peter couldn't stop doubting her. After a second glance, he could spot out some of the details Alex retained from when she was a he, but something felt incredibly off.

"How can it be? Last time I saw my brother, he didn't have boobs and an ass that fat?" He asked.

Alex frowned, even if she had only been a female for 3 days, she felt insulted that he had called her ass 'fat', no matter how true it was. "It's not fat; it's just larger than your head." She defended herself.

For the first time in the few tense minutes they have seen each other, Peter chuckled. It was refreshing to see an emotion other than bewilderment and hostility, his face spread into an infectious smile that Alex couldn't help but replicate. "Only Alex can defend himself and make it worse…" He trailed off.

Her face lit up with hope once he said that. "So, you'll listen?!" She asked in a jovial voice.

Her mood dropped when he shook his head still chuckling. "Hell no." He seemingly crushed her hopes before he motioned for her to get on her knees. "On yo' knees." He demanded, although the intensity of the demand was muddled somewhat by his continuous laughter.

Alex rolled her eyes but conceded to his demand, cringing as the feeling of her large posterior and thick thighs squishing her dick and balls was a sensation, she was sure she would never get used to. But before she could make some witty comeback, a yelp had left her lips as Peter dug his hands underneath her ill-fitting shirt and hoisted it above her GGG cups that still lay bare for anyone to witness. "Peter! The hell are you doing?!?!?" She felt violated that her brother had so shamelessly disrobed her chest without hesitation.

Her cheeks, which had miraculously remained their natural orange and white coloration, had transformed into a red hue that could put roses to shame as Peter took one hand and dove it into her cleavage, firmly grasping her right boob and moved it out of the way. She barely possessed the willpower to not snag her younger brother and stuff him in her mouth, her salvation be damned, all she desired in this very moment was to stop his groping of her as he searched for something.

"You lucky as all hell that I need you right now or I'd be wearing you on my boobs right now…" She said in between labored breathing. She couldn't deny that even if his handling of her newly acquired assets was… sloppy when put nicely, and embarrassing, it did feel good.

Subsequently after the briefest of eternities, Peter had finally uncovered what he had been searching for; a large, almost ghastly scar lying on her right boob, settled so far back that it was almost unnoticeable. Just catching sight of it had memories flooding back to the forefront of his mind, he could still remember in stunning detail how Alex had fallen off the bike, but due to the exhilarating adrenaline coursing through her veins at the time blinded her to the danger of it.

"Alright Peter, I'm sure you're getting off to groping me, but holding on this long is a bit unhealthy." She finally spoke up, getting his attention. He shook his head and let go of her chest, allowing her to tug her shirt back down.

Now with affirmation that the Tigress was indeed Alex, his stepbrother that had, through some asinine turn of events, was now his stepsister, Peter backed up and opened his door. "So, care to explain."

* * *

(Later)

Even after retelling her tale of woe for the 4th time in less than a week, the emotional weight that she had been forced to endure crushed her once more and she was reduced to a crying lump of fur. Peter, who had rarely seen Alex cry, either from emotional or physical anguish, could only pat her on the back.

"Well, since this is the first time, I've seen you cry in forever, I can see that this is serious." He started once he found a break in her sobbing. "So, I'll let you live here until you can get back on your feet, whether that takes half a year or even a couple of years, you're free to stay here." Her heart would have leapt out of her chest if she hadn't caught sight of _that_ look: it was the look he gave her when there was going to be some stipulations. "However, with you living here, my bill will definitely go up and I don't think I'll be able to pay with my job, so you'll have to find a way to chip in, but don't worry because rent won't be coming in a couple of weeks, so it gives you plenty of time to get a job." He added.

Alex squealed, pulling her stepbrother into a smothering hug, the sheer size discrepancy between the two meant that her boobs swallowed his entire upper half that wasn't his head. "Oh, thank you so much Peter, I'll try my best to make it up to you somehow!" She exclaimed her gratitude as she hugged him tighter and tighter with every second.

The Siamese teen tried to reciprocate the loving gesture but couldn't with his arms so helplessly pinned to his side, all he could do was chuckle awkwardly. "Well, why don't we get some sleep and we can sort things out tomorrow?" He proposed.

The Tigress hadn't responded in words, but with an affirmative nod as she held the embrace for quite a while, bordering on a minute before she released him, and they retreated into their designated sleeping quarters.

Laying on the plush sheets of the guest bedroom, Alex could only thank how lucky she had been to have such a forgiving brother. Even if nothing was said about their debacle half a year ago, she knew that he could have forgiven her or at least put that aside and allowed her to stay. She meant it when she promised to make it up to him, and she will stay true to that promise.


	2. Strange Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of living with each other, Alex and Peter run into quite the fiasco at the mall.

"Ooooh God that feels good."

Peter froze like a deer in headlights, the sight that lay before him to bear witness was bizarre in every sense of the word: Alex bent down with her ass high in the air as if it was some sort of trophy won from a tournament, one hand holding the bulk of her weight rested on the bathtub while the other hand was thrusting the dildo in her ass. He could see her inner muscles clench hard each time the artificial penis was inserted inside her depths up to the base, the only reason it hasn't taken its journey through her digestive system was that she held a vice-like grip on the object. The arousal in the room was almost blinding, the Tigress's large 6-inch cock rising to double the length, a large rope of clear, creamy-esque pre-cum snaking its way out of her slit and growing with each euphoric second that rolled by.

Peter, seeing that his sister was in dire need of a private moment, began backing out of the bathroom, closing the door as he went hoping that it wouldn't creak as he was doing so. And in the worst moment for a cliché to rear its unwanted head, the door creaked loudly alerting Alex of his presence. She turned around with such terrifying speed that it was nothing short of miraculous that the whiplash hadn't broken her neck in two.

Alex was mortified, as one would expect when having an unknown witness to their private sexual moments, but in her haze, she hadn't noticed that her hand was slowly inserting the dildo in her ass. The moment she noticed was much too late as she subconsciously clenched _hard_ from the pleasure, and with her tight grip loosened in her mortified freeze, the dildo escaped her grasp and was sent to a melty end in her stomach. She roared more than moaned as the sensation of an unmoving object swimming through her bowels was one, she will never get used to.

In the heat of the moment, Peter quickly regained his common sense and zoomed out the bathroom quickly, closing the door behind him. He didn't want to admit it but seeing his sister's ass out in the wild for him to see along with the pure arousal she was exuding, it was getting him bit and bothered, evident by the large tent he was sprouting.

Subsequently after his speedy retreat, he heard the shower head in the bathroom turn on. He breathed a sigh of relief as even as a male, Alex was notorious for taking long showers, which gave him plenty of time to calm the beast he was growing. The only other downside to this situation was that once the Tigress had her way with the shower, there would be scarce hot water for him to bathe himself with.

Grumbling, Peter made his way to his room to kill the time until Alex was finished.

(At Breakfast)

Suffice to say that through the rather jarring events that took place this morning, Peter had learned two very important lessons. Lesson #1: Always knock before you enter your bathroom because may run the risk of witnessing your stepbrother turned stepsister shoving a dildo up her large and plump posterior. Lesson #2: If you happen to walk in on your step-brother turned step-sister shoving a dildo up her large and plump posterior, you will be served a delicious and hearty breakfast as compensation for your troubles courtesy of your step-sister's embarrassment. Sure, it may seem like an odd and unworthy tradeoff for most, but for Peter, who adored food as much as he did abstract art, it was the only trade off that could make up for what he experienced.

But it seemed that while Peter was wholeheartedly prepared to let bygones be bygones, Alex was brimming with embarrassment; evident by the rosy cheeks she sported. "I am so sorry you had to see that." She apologized for what had to be the hundredth time in the past hour.

Peter shook his head, unable to speak for the time being due to his copious stuffing of the pancakes she prepared. Even as a male, Alex had an immense love for the culinary arts, and her literal decades of experience revealed itself in every meal she made. "You know, I don't know why you don't want to be a chef, with this skill, you'd make a killin'." He commented once he had swallowed, leaving room for conversation.

The blush returns in film swing, although this blush originated from a more bashful side. She cupped her cheeks and averted his gaze. "I mean, it's nothing special…" She dismissed his praise. But her bashfulness soon made way to confusion as a thought came to her mind. "Why the hell do you have a dildo anyways? Is there something I should know about?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The Siamese Cat choked on his 7th helping of pancakes, the question having caught him off guard, a red hue beginning to take over his cheeks. "It actually belongs to my girlfriend, she kind of has a dildo fetish and brought a ton of them, I usually keep one of them on me in case she forgets to bring one when she comes over, which happens more often than not." He explained after regaining his breath. "And like I said, she has a ton so I don't think she will care that one is stewin' away in your gut." He assured.

The memory of the dildo that she had devoured with her posterior brought a scowl to her face. "I think 'stewed in my gut' is more appropriate because whatever was there before is long gone." She grimaced, remembering how fast the piece of plastic surrendered to her gastric acid. "But a girlfriend? Is that who you talk to when you're on the phone?" She asked, Peter's nod confirming her curiosity. "So, who’s the lucky girl? Is she hot? How tall is she? When's the wedding? Is she pregnant? Boy or girl?" How she could fire off so many questions without taking a single breath in between was astonishing.

For the first time in forever, Peter's face morphed into an expression of joy that Alex had seldom seen, his face becoming a wide smile that could put a Hyena to shame. "She's this smokin' hot Scottish Fold named Emilia, and while she's not pregnant nor have we planned a wedding yet, I'm savin' my money up for when we do!" The pure excitement he was radiating could brighten the sight of even the blind. It was refreshing for Alex to see him express an emotion that wasn't sarcasm, anger, or suspicion.

She chuckled, leaning back in her chair, and propping her feet on the table. "It's been a while since I've seen you this excited; if this Emilia girl is as special as you say, I'm definitely keeping tabs on this relationship." She said before fidgeting uncomfortably, tugging on her pants along with her shirt. "Damn't man, having a dick while being a girl is already miserable, but these pants aren't making it any more tolerable." She complained, as she fidgets with her pants as if by doing so they would magically make it fit her form. "And these boobs, I thought having big boobs was a gift, but know I wonder why girls get surgery to get them bigger, they're an absolute pain in the ass." She whined.

Peter grimaced along with her. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that my step-sister has a bigger dick than me." He stated bluntly.

The scowl on her face conveyed that she wasn't exactly happy about the package she was carrying. "Trust me, if I had the power to cut the size down to half of what it is, then I would, and what sucks ass is that my package wasn't this large when I was a man, I don't even know why being a chick bumps it up as much as it does." She agreed.

The teen nodded. "But back on topic, I think it's high time we get you some clothes; it just _can't_ be good be wearin' the same clothes for 7 days straight." He declared, earning a hesitant nod from the Tigress. "Alright then, let's get some new clothes." He ushered.

But Alex wasn't as certain as her brother, evident by her nervous shuffling. "You sure we should do this? I mean, I look like a stripper and you look young enough to be my son or some shit, don't you think we'll get a few glares or something." She proposed.

The Siamese Cat massaged his chin in deep thought before shrugging. "Well I'd rather get a few stares then wear uncomfortable clothin'." He dismissed her concern. "Plus, money won't be a problem since I was paid the other day and have been stocking up on coupons since Emilia has this weird infatuation with shopping." He added before she could dispute about the money issue.

With no avenue for argument and his naturally stubborn self, Alex conceded and got ready for the shopping spree.

(At the Mall)

Peter had falsely miscalculated just how judging and powerful the public eye can get, the entire 10 minutes it took to arrive at Marxy's, the two stepsiblings were given scorching hit glares served on a golden platter of pure shame. If that wasn't enough, Alex made a point to wear one of the largest shit-eating grins she has ever worn, almost as if she had won a lottery for life moments prior.

He foolishly thought that matters would ease up once upon arrival at Marxy's, but for some unforeseen reason, in the haze of everything that happened that morning, he had forgotten that Marxy's has and always will be a clothing store geared towards a female demographic. The moment they set foot inside the establishment, all the scornful glares were swiftly averted from Alex and found them perched firmly on Peter's shoulders, the weight of which was not unlike 1 million tons.

And now, here he is, under the cancerous stares of the many, many unamused women who no doubt were debating on whether or not to snatch him up for a meal. Meanwhile, Alex was at the mercy of the only clerk that was the only one who had free time, which didn't seem to be bidding well for her as many lewd moans and grunts can be heard along with the squelches of something being stuffed up an ass.

"Everything okay in there?" Peter asked, almost sure that she hadn't heard her above her own vocalizations of the pleasure she was experiencing.

"Hell, no everything is not fine!" Alex bellowed from the measuring room, a strained grunt coming from within. "This wolf is a goddamn pervert and he's going up my ass!" She shouted, the squelching of muscles contorting around a large body the only thing that could match her moaning.

Of course, Peter was obviously not going to wait here any longer for things to get worse. "Well, it looks like you may be a while, so I'll be waiting in the food court." How he was able to conjure up the idea of food was beyond him, but if it gave him a reason to excuse himself from the situation, he didn’t care. However, as he was in the process of making his grand escape, the measuring room’s door swung open with enough force to toss his head off his body.

Next thing he knew, a striped tail had taken hold of his waist and dragged him into the room, and for the second time that day, Peter was forced to witness Alex hoist her ass high in the air as the legs of a wolf struggled from behind. She clenched hard, bringing the wolf up to his thighs, only for them to slip out as he struggled.

“Peter, help me shove this asshole up my ass.” She demanded, trying to pull more of her prey inside, but she had yet to devour someone of the clerk’s size in her new body, which meant she was having trouble doing so.

But Peter wasn’t too keen on helping her as he tried to back out of the room, but she had locked him in and cornered him against a wall. “You’re not getting out of this Peter, either you help me, or I put you to use in an unusual way!” Her voice carried an unusually demanding tone that she hadn’t possessed when she was a male.

Alas, Peter had already made up his mind and was adamant on sticking to it. “Sorry Alex, after what happened last time, I did this, I’m not sure how things will turn out this time.” He somewhat apologizes.

Alex rolled her eyes, reaching the ends of her patience, standing up and turning to him. “Oh puh- _lease_ , I reformed you, didn’t I? What’s to say that I won’t do it again?” But the look of denial plastered clearly on his face told her he wasn’t going to be cooperative without a push. She sighed annoyed, and in a move, no one was expecting, reached behind the Siamese Breed and seized his tail, lifting him above her flaring pink head.

“5 seconds to choose: either help me or become a load of kitty sploodge?” Her intentions were clear, he didn’t have much time to choose as she began to lower his face to her cockslit. “Come on bro, I know you don’t want to be shot down a drain…” She tried to egg him to choose the right choice.

Peter shook his head, trying to lift his head above the cock head that flared as it anticipated a lively meal. “Alright, I’ll help you.” He yielded to her will, his position above her foot-long cock changed to behind her ass.

She wiggled her posterior, the kicking legs of her prey swaying side to side due to her movement. “That’s a good boy, now push him in.” She demanded.

Swallowing his spit, Peter gripped the wolf’s legs and begins to gradually push the canine into his stepsister. The sickening squelch of her insides as they pulled him in deeper was repulsive enough to make him hurl. However, Alex was ignorant of her brother’s discomfort, moaning as she was finally able to draw the clerk that had attempted to taste her ass within her. Her sense of the real world diminished as a storm of euphoria clouded her consciousness, and with such pleasure intoxicating her judgement, she desired more and bucked her hips backwards.

Cursing under his breath as he felt his claws dug deep into the wolf, the force of Alex’s buck forcing him to pierce the wolf for secure footing. “Why don’t tell me before you do that next time!” In his adrenaline flooded haze, he had failed to notice the blood that stained his paws until he heard it drip onto the floor. _His_ blood froze like a frozen slushy, his body unresponsive as his brain processed what he was saying.

He opened his mouth to say something, but what came out was a gibberish stuttering. “It’s okay Peter, it’s almost all over…” She trailed off, clenching once more, bringing her prey up to his calves, engulfing her brother’s hands.

Even if she had begun devouring him with her posterior, Peter failed to realize it until his face was mere inches away from the asshole that had encompassed his arms. Instinctually, he began thrashing, even if he knew it was impossible as even when Alex was a male, due to the difference in breed, she had always held the upper hand when it came to physical competition.

With one clench, her ass had taken a tight grip on his head and began to steadily draw him in. With his chest and stomach following quickly behind, he was soon lifted above the floor. As his feet began leaving the surface of the store, something in him awakened and he increased his futile struggling tenfold.

However, he wouldn’t be allowed to continue his weak thrashing as a crushing pressure rained down on him from all angles. “Stop struggling Peter.” She ceased to say anything else, but from the tone she carried, he knew that if he didn’t obey her demands, he would never see sunlight once more.

Once he had ceased any and all movement, the rest of his devourment was smooth, and he was soon in her stomach. Outside, Alex caressed her stomach that bloated far beyond the stretches of her shirt, which miraculously held together, as it looked like she had eaten 4 watermelons. She cooed as she felt her younger brother maneuver around in her stomach as he climbed the wolf, trying to avoid the punishment her stomach acids would bring if only for a little while.

With her business done, the Tigress stood up, pulling her pants up, and left the store, no longer interested in buying new clothes. Especially with the upgrade that is to come soon enough.


End file.
